


tieniti forte e non mollare

by ShippingEverything



Series: you love me like- [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fun. - Freeform, Holding Hands, M/M, also im 'that guy' and im going to make a different fic for every day, and ooo hungary makes a surprise appearence, but either way, continued for day 4, im doing this man im making this happen, its about handholdng but also more the that, on a date, probably, some of them might be continuations, this is really good tbh im proud, when this is done ill have a shittone of heta fics on my account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"What the fuck do you mean</em> Gracias<em>?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Um, we're on a date and she said we looked cute, so I was thanking her?"</em>
</p><p> <em>"We're on a date!?" Lovino flustered more, "When the hell did we start dating, and why wasn't I informed?"</em></p><p> </p><p>In which Antonio and Lovino hold hands at the amusement park</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first prompt is Hand Holding, obviously, and the title is "Hold on tight and never let go" in italian. I wrote this at 10 last night so. fyi, I'm throwing my own "Lovi is basically fluent in Spanish he just refuses to speak it" headcanon in sorry not sorry.
> 
> also if youre reading any of my other stuff, ill update within the month, i promise, writers block is just killing me rn
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](http://hamsteakandpasta.tumblr.com/post/96634452585/because-its-not-like-i-actually-have-other) and [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10669702/1/30-days-of-OTP)

He had said "Lovi, look! they have cotton candy! Oh, but the line is long, you don't mind waiting right?" and then, without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Lovino's hand.

Which, yeah, admittedly happened a bunch, like when Antonio was bored or when they walked home or during lunch or in the halls or-

Look, Lovino knew they held hands  _a lot_  for two guys who were Not Dating, he didn't ask you to judge him.

But this was different because, well, normally when it happened, Lovino was distracted or there was someone else around to keep his attention away from their conjoined hands, but right now...

Right now they were alone. 

Or, Lovino supposed, as alone as someone can get in an amusement park.

They _were_ with a group, but their friends had accidentally lost them ( _Accidentally_ , Lovino's ass; he was going to kill those annoying, matchmaking bastards. Just because he might, sort of kind of, have a crush didn't mean that they had to do anything about it.), and when no one answered any texts or phone calls, Antonio said "Hm, oh well. We might as well keep hanging out right? We can enjoy the park without them," and Lovino rolled his eyes at the beaming, blinding grin and said "Whatever, fine."

(What Lovino didn't say was  _Yeah, well, I hate amusement parks and I only agreed to come because you were, and so as long we're still together I'll enjoy it_ , because they were Just Friends and that kind of stuff was way too mushy)

And then Antonio had grabbed his hand, and with no one to draw his mind away, Lovino had nothing to do but notice.

Antonio's hand was rough with callouses from working on his grandfather's farm and playing the guitar; it was warm, because Antonio was always un-fucking-naturally warm, like he literally radiated sunshine (And, honestly, Lovino wouldn't be too surprised if he did); He swung their hands idly, as though they weren't out in public, as though he couldn't feel the stares, hear the murmurs, see the raised eyebrows of the other patrons out of the corner of his eye.

Honestly, it wasn't  _bad_ ; just different.

Good different.

"Lovi, you're really red," Antonio's concerned voice cut through Lovino's thoughts, "¿Es el calor? ¿Estás bien?"

"I don't fucking speak Spanish, bastard. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Lovino glared up at the Spaniard, before sighing and rolling his shoulders slightly. If Antonio could act like nothing was weird, then Lovino could too. "Yeah, it's too damn hot out, but I'm fine."

Antonio nodded and the two went back to a companionable silence until a feminine voice rang out behind them and Lovino turned (Which was actually _really_ hard to do when someone was holding your hand) and saw a pretty girl with a flower hair clip.

"Excuse me, this is sort of weird, but I just wanted to compliment you two on your openness." Lovino squinted at her,because she couldn't possibly mean... "It's just so nice to see super cute couples like you two not hiding your love and all."

Lovino embarrassedly squeaked "We're not dating!" at the same time that Antonio said "Gracias senorita!"

Lovino stared at Antonio like he had grown a second head.

Antonio stared at Lovino like he had just told him the most surprising news ever.

The girl stared at both of them like they were a particularly interesting calcio game.

"What the fuck do you mean _Gracias_?"

"Um, we're on a date and she said we looked cute, so I was thanking her?"

"We're on a  _date_!?" Lovino flustered more, "When the hell did we start dating, and _why_ wasn't I informed?"

Antonio cocked his head in confusion, "I thought it was obvious? You always let me hold your hand, and we went out to dinner last week, and you kissed me on the cheek like three days ago. I didn't think that I needed to ask."

"B-But you didn't even invite me here, the dumb wino did! How was I supposed to know it was a date?" If he had known it was a date then he would've worn something better then a dumb _t-shirt_ and _jeans_.

"Well, it wasn't a date at first," Antonio scratched sheepishly at the back of his neck, "But if we don't know where everyone else went, then I thought that we might as well make the best of it."

Lovino scowled, more embarrassment then anger, "You dummy! You can't just _decide_ you're dating me, you have to ask me out _first_."

"Oh," Antonio's face scrunched up in thought, and then he nodded and dropped Lovino's hand (And no, Lovino didn't miss the warmth, fuck you) , "Okay Lovi. Wanna go out with me?"

The girl--who was  _still there_ for some ungodly reason--actually screeched, and Lovino's blush intensified tenfold. 

"Bastard," He mumbled without venom, "You should've asked  _before_. But, um, yeah. I'd like that."

"¡Magnífico! Now we're officially dating and this is officially a date." Antonio retook Lovino's hand and bent slightly to kiss his cheek. "And I can actually say 'Gracias' now, so thank you!"

The girl nodded excitedly, said "No problem!" and walked away.

Lovino moved his hand around a bit so that Antonio and his fingers were intertwined, and almost smiled at the squeeze he got in response.

_Yeah, weirdo flower chick... Thanks._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> endings are usually gross but I really liked this one (surprises everywhere)
> 
> its 11:30 and i went like 10 mins over my time limit and i have to wake up at like 5 tomorrow so


	2. Chapter 2

They were halfway to Lovino's favorite coaster, armed with a cotton candy each (Paid for by Antonio, because he was going to this boyfriend thing right from now on), when Antonio cracked.

"Okay, you're being really weird. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Lovino huffed. Then, after looking at Antonio's unconvinced gaze, he pouted. "Fine. It's just that... I d'no wha' t'do ona 'ate."

"What?" Antonio furrowed his brow. He could usually decipher Lovinospeak but this was something else entirely.

Lovino flushed deeply, either angry or embarrassed that he had to repeat himself, "I don't know what to like, _do_ on a date, bastard, okay?"

"What?" Antonio repeated incredulously, because he couldn't be serious. He and Antonio had been on dates before and - Oh. " _Oh_. It's okay, Lovi! You can just be yourself, and it'll be fine."

"That's the worst advice I've _ever_ heard. And, considering who we hang out with, that's saying something."

"Yeah, I admit it wasnt the best, but that's really harsh and also not true; remember when Gil told that one Canadian boy that he should literally paint himself to try and get him noticed?"

Lovino snorted softly, "Gilbert's advice doesn't count in the running of bad advice, because it'd knock all the other shitty suggestions out of the ballpark."

Antonio smiled at his boyfriend, and the two carried on in companionable silence until Antonio nudged Lovino softly. "Hey, are you still nervous?"

"I don't get nervous, dumbass," Lovino 

"What I'm hearing is that my advice worked, si?"

"You need to get your fucking ears checked, then," The Italian responded with a small smile. "Even if I  _was_ nervous, anything you say would only help marginally."

"So you're saying that I'm the best?"

Lovino playfully punched his date, "I wouldn't go that far, bastard."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //stabs self with keyboard.
> 
> I will start writing at least one a day from now on. Its happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [hamsteakandpasta.tumblr.com](hamsteakandpasta.tumblr.com)


End file.
